


Stall until you can’t.

by LiptonTea



Series: December Maybe Challenge [1]
Category: My Ex Is So Into Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Chaeo, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27854122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiptonTea/pseuds/LiptonTea
Summary: After they planned to go to the dog shelter, Theo changes his mind.
Relationships: Chris Sanders/Hanna Brown, Chris Sanders/Hanna Brown/Theo Dahl, Chris Sanders/Theo Dahl, Hanna Brown/Theo Dahl
Series: December Maybe Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039090
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Stall until you can’t.

“Theo, can’t you hurry?” Hanna whines from the bed. 

“I’m almost done!” Theo yells. “He said that five minutes ago,” she grumbles.

“Why is he taking longer than your usual time, Chris?” Chris laughs as he brushes her hair. He was preparing to turn her into a double Dutch braid updo. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. Theo is obviously stalling, so when Hanna was leaning against Chris’s chest as he back hugged her on the bed, Chris casually offered to do her hair. She’s glad he did too. 

Chris might as well be a stylist for his lovers. He takes joy in dressing them up, styling their hair, but liking something and being good at it are two different things. Theo also enjoys braiding her hair, but whenever he tries, he always makes beginner mistakes, always braids too tight that her scalp aches after a few days. You’d think he’d learn after doing this for 4 years. 

Chris, however, is great at braiding her hair. He’s gentle when detangling (more than she could ever be), and he knows to start at the bottom and work his way up to the top. He’s more skilled than anyone she knows, even herself. 

“You’re amazing at this,” she says as Chris gently pushes her off once he’s done. 

“I know. I can’t forget when you tell me every day.” 

“Consider it a daily reminder.” Chris smiles and kisses her forehead. It’s quick, soft, comforting. Just as he pulls away, they hear a slam. 

“I’m done!” Theo announces. Chris frowns, and they all know why. He’s wearing _that outfit_. They all have different names for it. Theo calls it the “Friday Outfit” as he’ll only (unironically) wear it on Fridays. 

Hanna refers to it as the “Petty Outfit”. He usually wears it to upset Chris. No matter what conflict that pushes him to wear it, she’ll always see him wearing it. 

Chris has a firm opinion about this. He’s even made a list dedicated to what to call the outfit and descriptions. The one Hanna likes best is the “Cockroach outfit, an outfit so bad not even Satan wants to wear it, and an outfit that can’t die.”

“I thought you burned that,” Hanna whispers in his ear.

“So did I. I guess we were wrong…” he mutters.

His smile radiates the room. Theo looks so satisfied with himself as crawls onto the bed and kisses Hanna. “I like your hair. Did Sanders do it?” He asks once he pulls back, and as expected, he doesn’t wait for her answer. 

Theo leans towards Chris with a handsome smirk on his face. “Stylist Sanders back at it again, huh? While on stylists, what do you think of this-“ Chris yanks his chain. Their lips are millimeters from kissing.

“You’re trying awfully hard to avoid an idea _you_ suggested, no _begged_ for. Why? Are you scared you’ll no longer be our beloved puppy?” 

Seeing Theo’s blushing face, Chris smiles, lets go of his chains, and gives a small pat on his shoulder. “Oh well. If you want to go to the dog shelter dressed like a clown, do as you like.” He stands from the bed, grabbing his coat. “Dahl, you have five minutes to get in the car before I drag you out myself.” He leaves, quietly closing the door, making it a lot more terrifying for 

Hanna, who has been watching the scene fold out in amusement, brings Theo’s hand to her lips. She gently kisses them, and somehow, he gets even more flustered. “Don’t keep us waiting, ok?” She laughs and leaves just like Chris. 

Shakily, Theo grabs his phone. His face is red, and his heart pounds. They’ve dated for two years, engaged three, and married for four. He should be used to this kind of behavior.

**Theo > Bestie**

**Theo:** about the bet we made…


End file.
